Re:search
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Miedo es un sentimiento que te permite ver tus limitantes a través de un estado miserable y desastroso de tu temple y autocontrol. Es un medio que determina el nivel de conciencia en el ser humano. En Nine los factores que pueden llegar a presentarse si su duo comienza a multiplicarse


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad indiscutible del estudio MAPPA. Esta historia no sigue ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>_e:searc__**h**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p>Miedo es un sentimiento que te permite ver tus limitantes a través de un estado miserable y desastroso de tu temple y autocontrol. Es un medio que determina el nivel de conciencia en el ser humano. Así como la fortaleza hallada en él mismo. En Nine los factores que pueden llegar a presentarse si su duo comienza a multiplicarse. Donde la carga aumenta, pero sus manos no lo hacen. Pensar en alguien más a parte de Twelve y él es una pérdida de tiempo, energía y de balance. Su balance. Es posible que su compañero crea que su renuencia a aceptar a Lisa como miembro de su causa sea debido a lo ocurrido años atrás con respecto al asunto entorno a Five. Y es probable que la razón tenga en parte algo de ello. Pero esta ocasión Twelve se equivoca. El color en el sonido intranquilo generado en su pecho es distinto del usual. No son los errores ni el remordimiento absurdo de haber perdido a alguien que creía un igual, no. Si no el hecho de que tener a un individuo a su lado, con el cual se han generado lazos importantes, le ha permitido comprender lo peligroso que es eso aquello formado con el pasar de los años y recibe el nombre de "<em>afecto<em>".

Kokonoe puede amar a alguien, pero nada más. Su corazón no está hecho para albergar a un segundo o tercero. Y la fuerte como profunda relación que guarda junto a Twelve no le permite siquiera el mínimo de espacio y tiempo para considerar agrandar los segmentos en sus adentros con el fin de querer a otro que no sea él.

Y si bien no existe lugar para otro más, si lo hay para todo aquello que Twelve desee. Como el dejar que Lisa se quede o pruebe cocinar sin incendiar el lugar donde cohabitan con la sociedad a la que ponen a temblar cada vez que un acertijo llega y la cámara de video se conecta.

— Hah, ¿no es lindo?, sus intentos por hacer el desayuno

— No si ello implica que nos deje sin cocina, sin mencionar toda la comida que desperdicia

— Oww, deberías reconocer su esfuerzo un poco

— Lo haré cuando la comida deje de ser veneno

Las muecas que le curvan la boca a Twelve son tan llamativas y vivas como el fuego que llamea tras la detonación de aquellas bombas caseras que le roban las tardes enteras. Es en ellas donde radica el miedo que acosa por las noches el carácter de Kokonoe.

Cada vez que Touji sonríe en el interior de Nine una tranquilidad se instala. Es una sensación dichosa, cálida, que curiosa no atraviesa el hielo de su oscura mirada. No puede, no quiere, mostrar al mundo atestado de sujetos corruptos e incorregibles la decadencia de su condición como ser humano. Que el amor que siente por Hisami sea la debilidad, el miedo pero también la única felicidad y motivo que, todas, al mismo tiempo lo mantienen vivo. Por ello cuando Touji se acerca a Mishima, quien recoje los destrozos de eso que no parece más comida, un dolor de cabeza se genera. Es por Twelve que Kokonoe es débil. En cada sentido que eso implica.

No dice nada sobre la mirada curiosa, inocentemente furtiva y falsa, que lleva en esos grandes ojos almendrados su compañero. Tampoco del enorme interés mostrado. Solo observa como el corazón de Twelve se va agrando para permitirle a Lisa entrar en él. Sintiendo Arata a su propio sitio estrecharse con la intención de darle cabida a ésta.

— Lisa

— ¿Huh?

— Comamos curry

— ¿E-eh?, pe-ro yo, u-uhm

— Descuida. No lo harás tú. No _podrías_

— ¡!

Sin embargo existen instantes en los que sus lazos vuelven fuertes y se reafirman, despejando las dudas o inseguridades, como este por ejemplo: Cuando Touji deforma la gracia de su gesto, la sonrisa radiante se distorsiona en un brillo maleante y la voz alegre, amable, se agria y profundiza. Dándole un toque enfermo, preocupante y aflorando el lado bastardo de Hisami que solo bien sabe Arata reconocer.

— De todos los que he probado, el curry de Nine es en definitiva mi favorito. Así que, ¿por favor?

Los ojos de Mishima, que le mira azorada, reflejan el impávido rostro del que es dueño. Ella desconoce el miedo que le otorga su simple presencia y el regocijo que no enseña cuando Twelve lo sigue eligiendo a él pese al notorio interés que bien le demuestra al posar esas almendras en su figura. Kokonoe, permanece en pie, y Lisa, hincada en el suelo sin terminar de levantar en su totalidad el desastre hecho, se observan bajo las faldas de un mutismo severo. Él analiza consciente, ella no sabe bien lo que hace. Y sorpresivamente en medio de ambos Hisami los admira en completo silencio, con las pupilas centelleando perversas y la curva de los labios en una pícara sonrisa. Casi como si se estuviera mofando de ambos.

Arata camina con la vista fija en ella, tratando de retener el terror que le amarga la lengua, camuflándolo con el hielo de su cara. A Mishima la forma de andar de Kokonoe le parece pérfida, frívola, violenta, y es por ello mismo que se encoje. Procurando arrinconar el cuerpo al instante en que éste pasa a su lado como bien hace un ratón frente al gato que le sale sorpresivo en el camino.

Nine dobla el cuerpo para alzar el sartén del suelo tomándolo del mango. Está flojo, debido al descuido de Lisa cuando le dio por sacudir las verduras en un intento por imitar a los grandes chefs. Lo deja en el fregadero para enseguida abrir el refrigerador y sacar un par de papas, zanahorias, cebolla y lo que parece un trozo de cerdo lo suficientemente grande para tres. Fregar las papas o las zanahorias es sencillo, picar la cebolla, freírla y cocer el cerdo nada complicado. Y Kokonoe no comprende porque Lisa es incapaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías cortarlas en forma de flores?

La repentina pregunta hecha por Twelve es más una orden que una petición. Nine voltea a verlo sin apartar la frivolidad de sus facciones para responderle: — Pásame el cortador que está en el segundo cajón a la izquierda.

— ¡Yay!

Touji danza, gira, hasta dar con el utensilio para pronto dárselo a Nine. Lisa, desde esa posición asustadiza y tímida, observa atenta la escena. El cuadro es cálido, a su manera, con Arata cocinando y Hisami parado justo a la izquierda mirando —por encima del hombro del otro— lo que hace. Los celos se hacen presentes, estrujándole el vientre y Lisa ya aislada de ellos, se siente más que nunca fuera del agua. Dentro de un contraste severo y cruel que se mofa de ella. Mishima no tiene a nadie, salvo a una madre paranoica aguardando en casa que más que quererla solo la necesita para no sentirse abandonada o bien repetir lo vivido tiempo atrás con el padre de ella. Seguro es que para Kokonoe la existencia de Lisa crece el miedo que ya siente, pero para ésta es lo mismo. Ambos necesitan de Twelve, de una forma u otra. Ella quiere entrar en ese dúo, y él no quiere que lo haga. Pero el último o el único que realmente decide sobre ello es Touji, quien ambicioso los mantiene juntos, jugando en su entorno. Dándole un lugar a Lisa y otro a Kokonoe. Diciéndole a la primera que no está sola, y al segundo que siempre será él la primera persona más importante en su lista.

— Hmmm, ¡delicioso!

— Twelve, saca los platos

Arata retira la cuchara de la cacerola que bulle a más de 80°C, apagando el fuego, y colocándola sobre un pequeño plato plano.

— ¡Sí!

Ese "_sí"_ suena más prolongado de lo debido y es acompañado de un Touji alegre, entusiasta, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo y corriendo a paso desigual hasta el otro extremo de la cocineta donde se encuentran guardados los platos extendidos. Le ve sacar más de dos, y el número extra se lo recuerda, pero Kokonoe no dice nada, no con la boca. Pronto regresa para acercárselos uno por uno. No se resiste, aunque lo ha hecho ya por segundos, frente a la asertiva mirada calurosa de Twelve. Sirve cada plato, que va a dar hasta el pequeño antecomedor ubicado a un costado de la cocina.

El curry humea, calentándole las mejillas a Touji que respira por encima. Nine se acerca para sentarse a su lado, sintiendo bajar a ese miedo que lo ronda.

— No puedo esperar, definitivamente es el curry de Nine el mejor de todos

Eso es sincero, totalmente, Kokonoe lo sabe, no hay porque engañarse.

— No exageres. Cómelo antes de que se enfríe

— Lo haré aunque no me lo digas, héh

Twelve se balancea en la silla, recargando el peso hacia atrás, sujetándose del borde de la mesa, lo suficiente para desde esa posición alcanzar a ver a Lisa aún retraída.

— Por eso, ven, Lisa, comamos juntos. Estoy seguro de que te gustará

— A-ah, y-yo, ¿está bien que también lo coma?

No, no está bien, quisiera decir Arata, pero más que sus propios deseos quiere que los de Twelve se hagan reales, por ello acepta, por ello lo aguanta y lo soporta.

— Prefiero que te lo comas a desperdiciarlo

La respuesta es ruda, Lisa percibe de inmediato su hostilidad en ella pero Touji la ignora con una vasta sonrisa para enseguida centrarse en el plato nuevamente.

— …gracias

Mishima no está contenta, no lo suficiente, pero se sienta igual para tomar la cuchara y empezar a degustar.

— ¡Hmmm!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡está delicioso! ¡te amo, Nine!

La espontaneidad del momento rompe la tranquilidad recién adquirida por Kokonoe cuando a Touji le da por subir medio cuerpo a la mesa y juntar los labios con los suyos en un beso que bien sabe picante, debido a los fuertes condimentos que arman el curry. Los inexpresivos ojos se abren, y por milésimas de segundos los iris se sacuden, las cejas se alzan y curvan enormemente, pero la respuesta llega y se va rápidamente.

— Bájate, romperás la mesa

— Lo siento~

Por alguna rara razón, el efecto devastador de ese gesto que solo incrementa el afecto que siente Nine por Hisami y por lo tanto su miedo a perderlo, no lo destruye, no al instante, al contrario, lo fortalece más porque el rostro acongojado de Lisa le dice que es él quien siempre estará sobre todo, incluso sobre el curry y ella, en el corazón enorme y resplandeciente como el sol del que es dueño Twelve.

* * *

><p><strong>終<strong>


End file.
